1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of composing and operating a data input key array and an apparatus using the inventive data input key array. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus which facilitate key operation when inputting character data through the data input key array.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional mobile phone has a data input key array comprising a plurality of keys representing characters and symbols, whereby the user may input desired characters by selecting or pressing the keys assigned with the desired characters.
The data input key array consists of a plurality of basic numeric keys represented by respective Arabic numbers and a few auxiliary keys. In addition, each numeric key is assigned usually with two or more letters, for example English language characters, whereby the user may input character data by pressing the key one to three times. However, it is an inconvenience to the user to operate a key three times in order to input one character.
Referring to FIG. 1 for illustrating the conventional data input key array, in order to input the word “LOVE”, the user must select or press key numbered “5” three times to input character “L”, key number “6” three times to input character “O”, key numbered “8” three times to input character “V”, and then key numbered “3” twice to input character “E”.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement in composing and operating data input key array.